I love you, I think
by jeessiiccaaxo
Summary: Brooke and Lucas are high school lovers when Lucas finds out he is up for a scholarship. Brooke receives news that she has to hurt someone she loves but before she has the chance, an unexpected event happens that makes Brooke's task even harder. 4 years later, Brooke must face the reality of her decisions she made 4 years earlier. (Brucas, Naley and a new relationship)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone and I am so excited to be sharing this new story. It is an idea from one of my followers however she said I can use it as my own and make my own changes to it. The story is all about Brucas however there is a bit of Naley and maybe some the adults get together! I hope you enjoy and don't forget to leave a review!**

 _ **Disclaimer: Dan Scott is a dick and so am I.**_

 _ **I Love You, I Think**_

"Brooke! Brooke!" Lucas called down the hallway.

"Hold on. I'm getting ready for our date tonight." Brooke was putting her earring in her pierced earlobe. She was wearing a tight black dress that hugged her hips and showed just a bit of cleavage. Brooke walked out of the bathroom and Lucas whistled to display that she looked hot.

"How did I get so lucky with you? You look beautiful, Brooke Davis." Lucas grabbed Brooke's hips and kissed her on the mouth.

"I should dress like this more often if that's my reward." Brooke giggled like a school girl. Brooke walks over to get her clutch from the sink and remembers Lucas wanted to tell her something.

"What did you want to tell me earlier babe?" Lucas suddenly remembers his train of thought. His eyes light up and his eyebrows arch high on his forehead.

"Guess what?" Lucas asked Brooke.

"I don't know, what?" Brooke shrugged her shoulders.

"The General Manager of Duke University called me. They are coming to the game next week and are gonna watch me play! They want to give both Nathan and I a scholarship! " Brooke lit up and jumped up to hug Lucas. She kissed him and wrapped her legs around Lucas's hips.

"Oh baby, I knew you could do it!" Brooke let go of Lucas and suddenly realized there was a problem.

"But we were gonna go to LA for the summer. We were going to get away from it all and explore the country." Brooke knew what Lucas was going to say next but she hoped he would agree with her.

"Duke University is my one shot to go to a university and actually play with my HCM. Plus I can study literature and creative writing just like I wanted to in LA. Baby we can make this work! Maybe we can rent an apartment down there and when I'm done school there we can go to LA just like you wanted." Brooke sighed at the thought of going to Durham, North Carolina.

"I don't know, baby. What if we stayed here and you like came home on the weekend? Plus we have to wait until they actually give you the scholarship first." Lucas sighed and leaned against the wall.

"Yeah, I mean what if they don't even give me the scholarship? Let's just enjoy the night. Ok?" Lucas smiled and pulled in Brooke for a hug.

"Ok." Brooke sighed relief. She really didn't want to leave Tree Hill unless it was for LA.

— _I Love You, I Think—  
_

Lucas and Brooke walked into the restaurant, holding hands. They waited for their table to celebrate this special day.

"Can you believe it's our one-year anniversary today?" Brooke asked Lucas. "It's been the best year of my life. I love you."

"I love you too, pretty girl." Lucas kissed the top of Brooke's head and flashed a smile. The waiter motioned for the couple to follow him and lead them to their table.

"Lucas? How are you, son? I heard about the possible Duke scholarship. Congratulations." Dan was sitting at a table, close to the bar.

"Thanks. I don't know if I'll take it though." Lucas looked at Brooke and smiled.

"Why in the world would you not take it?" Dan looked confused with Brooke and Lucas. He suddenly realized quickly what the problem was. "Ah, yes. I had one of those. Piece of advice, take them with you. It's better than leaving them here." Dan smiled and nodded his head.

"Excuse me but what are you talking about?" Lucas asked Dan, annoyed.

"Brooke's pregnant and you don't want to leave her and the baby here. Congrats, by the way." Dan turned back to his food.

"I understand you don't have a heart or soul to understand this but Brooke is not pregnant. I might not take the scholarship because I want to stay with her because I _**love**_ her." Dan instantly snapped inside, knowing instantly what he had to do. There was no way a silly girl was going to keep his son from being successful. Lucas and Brooke kept walking and sat down at their table.

Brooke clutched onto Lucas's arm and sat down at the table. Brooke was smiling so bright at how Lucas stood up to Dan. _Why in the world would he think I was pregnant?_ Brooke thought to herself.

"Do I look fat?" Brooke blurted out, asking Lucas.

"Brooke, you are like the skinniest girl I know. And you look beautiful." Lucas said, not understanding why Brooke would think such a thing. Then Lucas realized what she was talking about. "Is this because Dan thought you were pregnant? He only thought that because to him, that's the only reason to stay with a girl rather than moving away." Brooke nodded and understood what Lucas was saying.

"Can you believe we will be graduating in a few months? It's like yesterday that we were juniors and I was naked in your backseat." Brooke laughed. The comment made Lucas crack up and stared into her eyes.

"How did I get so lucky?" Lucas asked, theoretically. He stared into Brooke's beautiful hazel eyes and smiled, falling in love with her all over again.

"Well, it helps that you're hot." Brooke joked, but inside truly meaning it. Lucas laughed and knew this was the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

The waiter returned to gather their orders and Brooke looked down at the menu, telling the waiter what she would like to eat. As Brooke was talking to the waiter, Lucas put his hand over his pocket to feel the ring box. Tonight was the night Lucas planned to propose to Brooke. He was completely in love with her and he wanted to make it official. Of course they were going to have the ceremony after their high school graduation but Lucas still wanted Brooke to be completely his and the only way to do that was to propose to her.

"Lucas? What are you going to order, babe?" Brooke looked over at her boyfriend. Lucas had realized he dozed off and snapped back to reality.

"Um, I will have the same as the lady here." Lucas smiled, not even knowing what Brooke ordered. _It will be a fun surprise when it comes out,_ Lucas thought. The waiter left to go deliver the order to the kitchen. Lucas smiled at Brooke and looked deep into her eyes. When he booked their reservation for dinner, he had especially asked if they would bring out a cake that said 'Marry me, Brooke Davis'.

"I'm going to go to the ladies room and freshen up." Brooke announced, leaving Lucas enough time to double check with the waiter about the special surprise. Lucas nodded and kissed Brooke's hand as she walked away.

— _I Love You, I Think—_

Brooke was in the washroom, fixing her makeup when a dark figure walked into the room. She looked away from the mirror to realize who was there.

"Dan? This is the ladies washroom." Brooke announced, learning that Dan was purposely in the ladies. Dan looked under each stall to make sure no one was in the washroom and locked the entrance door. Brooke grew scared and suspicious, knowing that he killed his own brother.

"Dan what are you doing?" Brooke asked, shaking in her skin.

Dan wrapped his hand around Brooke's neck and pushed her up against the wall. Brooke let out a shriek and Dan tightened his grip around her throat to make her be quiet. Dan breathed heavily on her face and stared into her eyes.

"Listen, bitch. Lucas has a great thing before him and you're not going to ruin because he _thinks_ he's in love. He's not. He doesn't love you and he doesn't need you. You're going to break up with him. Tonight. And make him go after the scholarship. There is no way _you're_ going to ruin this for him." Dan declared. "Let me just remind you that I killed my brother and have no problem killing you too. So break up with him or else." Dan threatened Brooke. Brooke could barely breathe under Dan's grip.

"I... love… him." Brooke managed to say. Dan laughed at Brooke's comment.

"You _think_ you love him. But you two are just kids and he is going to Duke whether you like it or not. So break up with him and we won't have any reason to talk again." Brooke swallowed and tried to say something again.

"What if… he doesn't get… the scholarship?" Brooke asked, Dan laughing again.

"Oh honey, he's getting the scholarship. Trust me." Dan tightened his grip on Brooke's neck and she flinched backwards, her head hitting the wall.

"Now break up with him before the end of the night or else." Dan let go of Brooke, unlocked the door and walked out. Brooke looked in the mirror to discover grip marks on her neck. She took some of her foundation powder and spread it all over her neck, covering it up well. She looked herself in the mirror and knew what she had to do.

Brooke walked out of the washroom and walked back to the table. She saw that the food had just arrived and sat down across from Lucas. Lucas smiled at Brooke and mouthed 'enjoy' to her.

— _I Love You, I Think—_

"Well that was delicious!" Lucas exclaimed. Brooke nodded, knowing she had to break up with him soon. "What's wrong, babe? Ever since you got back from the washroom, you've been acting weird." Lucas was concerned about his girlfriend because he wanted her to be in a better mood for what was going to happen soon. Brooke smiled and tried to act normal again.

"Nothing, everything is fine." Brooke exclaimed, flashing a smile. The waiter started to walk over with the cake and set it down on the table.

"What's this? We didn't order this." Brooke leaned over to the waiter, not looking at what it said on the cake.

"Brooke? Look at the cake, babe." Lucas directed Brooke's attention to the cake. Brooke looked over at the cake and her eyes widened. She had realized what was going on and couldn't act fast enough to stop it. Lucas took the box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal the ring Keith used to propose to Karen. Lucas got down on his knee and leaned towards Brooke.

"Brooke, you are the best part of me. Whenever I have a bad day, I know I can come home to you and my day will be better. You have made my senior year amazing and you make everything in my life better. Every time I look into your beautiful hazel eyes I see a future. As long as I have you, there is nothing else in the world I need. Brooke I need you in my life and I can't live without you. I love you and sometimes I think it's not possible to be this in love but I know it is because I am. Brooke, I am completely and utterly in love with you and there is nothing on this earth that will stop me from loving you. Brooke, I love you and I will shout it out to the world. You are the love of my life and I want to start a life with you. Brooke Penelope Davis, marry me and make me the happiest person for the rest of my life." Lucas was kneeling looking into Brooke's eyes, waiting for an answer from the love of his life. Brooke opened her mouth to respond, unsure what she would say.

"Lucas, I…"

 **I hope you all like it! What do you think Brooke's going to say? Do you think she is going to follow Dan's threat and break up with Lucas or do you think she will disregard Dan and say yes to Lucas? I am so excited to write the new story for you guys and for you to find out what will happen next! Don't forget to review, follow the story and favourite the story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Love You, I Think**

 **Thank you for all the reviews! I really enjoy making stories and I can't wait for you guys to see where this is going! I would like to thank everyone for the support because it means a lot! Hope you enjoy the story and don't forget to review afterwards!**

 ** _Disclaimer: Dan Scott is a dick and so am I._**

— _I Love You, I Think—_

Lucas was kneeling looking into Brooke's eyes, waiting for an answer to his proposal from the love of his life. Brooke opened her mouth to respond, unsure what she would say.

"Lucas, I…" Brooke looked over Lucas's shoulder, spotting Dan sitting at the bar watching her every move. Brooke looked down at her naked ring finger, earning to have that ring wrapped around her skin. Brooke looked up into Lucas's big blue eyes and realized what she wanted.

"I want you to be my husband and I want to make you the happiest man on the earth. I love you so much! Of course I'll marry you!" Brooke exclaimed, crying for joy. Lucas pulled the ring out of the box and slipped it on Brooke's ring finger. He kissed Brooke and the entire restaurant clapped happily, except for one. Brooke pulled her lips away from Lucas, tears streaming down her face. Lucas wiped Brooke's tears, elated that Brooke said yes.

"God, I love you. Thank you for saying yes." Lucas said to Brooke. Brooke couldn't stop smiling because she was so happy.

"Thank you for being the love of my life!" Brooke kissed Lucas, remembering about the cake that was sitting on the table. "Let's cut the cake!" Brooke announced.

The couple took a knife and cut two large slices for each other and small slivers for everyone in the restaurant. After Brooke and Lucas ate their slices of cake, Brooke whispered to Lucas. "Let's get out of here." Lucas nodded and thanked everyone in the restaurant. He left a $20 tip along with $180 to cover the bill.

— _I Love You, I Think—_

Lucas and Brooke walked out of the restaurant, hands locked together. Brooke looked up at her fiancé and she saw her entire future before her eyes.

"How is it even possible to be this in love?" Lucas expressed out loud. Brooke gripped Lucas's arm and leaned her head on his forearm, as they walked across the street.

"I want Peyton to be my maid of honor and Haley as my bridesmaid! Nathan can be your best man and Skills can be a groomsman!" Lucas laughed at how giddy Brooke was getting.

"Yeah, that can definitely work." Lucas laughed. Brooke stopped on the sidewalk and gasped.

"Oh! Can Karen give me away? Please please please! My dad probably won't even make it so my mom and your mom can both give me away!" Brooke was over-joyed and jumping up and down like a child.

"I think she would like that." Lucas agreed, so happy that Brooke wanted to include his mother. Brooke and Lucas walked home, completely in love with each other.

— _I Love You, I Think—_

Lucas was lying in bed shirtless with his fiancé lying next to him, his shirt draped over her. Lucas opened his eyes and saw Brooke's beautiful face right before him.

"I can definitely get used to this." Lucas said, commenting about his first sight in the morning.

"And what's that?" Brooke opened her eyes, questioning Lucas's comment.

"Seeing you every time I wake up in the morning." Lucas paused. "I love you, you know that?" Lucas said, obviously in love. Brooke nodded, agreeing with her fiancé. Brooke looked at the time and realized they had to be at school in 30 minutes.

"Luke, we have 30 minutes! That's not nearly enough time to get ready AND walk!" Brooke's car got sold when their family was going through a financial problem and Lucas's mom took his car for the weekend so they had to walk to school.

"Yeah, about that. Go look outside." Brooke was suspicious about what Lucas was talking about but peered through Lucas's window.

"Oh my god!" Brooke screamed. "You bought a car?" Outside on the driveway was the newest model of the Buick, Brooke's dream car.

"Well I thought I should give my fiancé an engagement gift. Do you like it?" Lucas asked, smiling big.

"Of course I like it but you don't have to buy me things for me to love you. My love for you comes free." Brooke hoped down beside Lucas on the bed.

"I know but I thought since we are going to get married, we would need our own car." Brooke whispered _Thank You_ and kissed Lucas on the lips. "We better hurry or we're going to be late for school!" Lucas warned.

— _I Love You, I Think—_

Brooke and Lucas got out of their car and held hands, walking into the school. Brooke squeezed Lucas's hand and smiled at him.

The couple walked through the front doors of the school and Brooke immediately spotted her two best friends, Peyton and Haley, talking at their lockers.

"Can I show Peyton and Haley the ring?" Brooke begged. Lucas wanted them to keep it a secret until they get approval from their parents but both of them knew there was nothing their parents could say that was going to stop them from getting married.

"Okay. But I want to come with you." Lucas grinned at Brooke.

"Obviously! I need my man with me at all times!" Brooke exclaimed. The couple walked over to Peyton and Haley and said hi.

"So B. Davis, how did you spend your glamourous Thursday night?" Peyton exclaimed, knowing it was her one-year anniversary with Lucas.

"Oh you know, the usual." Brooke said, nonchalantly. "I got this awesome manicure at the nail place. Yeah it was so relaxing." Brooke waved her left hand in the air, trying to make the ring obvious. Haley gasped and pointed at the ring.

"Brooke! You did not!" Haley yelled in the hall.

"B. Davis, are you _engaged_?" Peyton screamed to everyone. Lucas laughed and dropped his head. Everyone in the hallways dismissed their awkward yelling and walked to class.

"Nice job, Luke! I am so happy for you guys!" Haley exclaimed.

"I'm happy you guys are happy. This doesn't mean I have to get married in high school though, right?" Peyton joked, knowing that both her friends were married in high school. Nathan walked up and kissed Haley.

"Look, babe. Lucas proposed to Brooke." Haley told her husband.

"Nice, Luke! Taking after your little brother, I see." Nathan commented. "Congratulations, though. You won't regret it. That feeling you get every morning when you wake up beside her, knowing you found the one you're meant to be with. That's unreplaceable and I'm happy you found it too, man." Everyone looked surprised at Nathan's comment.

"Who knew I married a poet?" Haley joked, but meaning it a little.

"Thanks, man. I felt that way this morning and it felt great." Lucas looked down and Brooke smiled, tears forming in her eyes.

"Let's go to class before you all make me cry!" Brooke said, wiping the tears from her eyes. Nathan and Haley waved goodbye, Nathan's arm draped over Haley's shoulder. Peyton found some of the cheerleaders and walked to class with them and Brooke and Lucas walked to class, their hands tied together.

"I love you Brooke Penelope Davis, never forget that." Lucas said, kissing Brooke's forehead. He was so in love, he didn't want to see the evil in the world anymore because all he cared about was Brooke.

 _How in the world am I going to tell him that Dan threatened me? It will break his heart!_ Brooke thought to herself.

 **Did you guys like it? Don't forget to review and if you have an idea you want me to include private message me and I might use it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews, once again! I am so excited that you guys like the story so far and I can't wait for you guys to see how everything turns out! Like I said in the beginning, I want this story to be a longer story so I am aiming between 15-20 chapters! Enjoy reading and don't forget to review at the end!**

— _I Love You, I Think—_

Brooke was walking down the street to go visit Lucas at his mom's café. She had just finished school and Lucas had texted her to take the car and drive over to Karen's Café to meet him there. As Brooke was walking, she heard footsteps come up behind her. Before she could run away, Dan was griping her arm so that she couldn't escape. Dan pushed Brooke into a deserted alley-way and pushed her up against the wall. He was griping both of her forearms, pinning her to the brick wall.

"I thought I told you to break up with Lucas." Dan reminded Brooke.

"I love him and I want to marry him! Besides if he gets the scholarship, I will go with him." Brooke responded, struggling to get free.

"Even if you go with him, he will be distracted. You're not marrying him and you're breaking up with him today. This is your last chance, or else." Dan gripped an object shaped like a gun in his pocket. "If you don't, you'll regret it." Dan let go of Brooke but before she could run, he pushed her to the ground making her fall. Dan walked off leaving Brooke to get up on her own. Brooke had twisted her ankle and her leg was bleeding badly. She had red marks on her wrists from where Dan was holding her.

Brooke ran to the back entrance of Karen's Café so Lucas wouldn't see her like this. Brooke was able to get to the staff washroom without anyone seeing her so she slipped in and closed the door. Brooke got some paper towel and cleaned up the blood on her leg but there was still a huge scab. Brooke's ankle was all swollen and she was sure it was sprained. Brooke dropped to the floor and started crying hysterically knowing that if she didn't break up with Lucas today, she could end up dead by tonight.

Brooke was crying on the floor with blood dripping down her leg when someone walked into the washroom. At first neither of the ladies noticed each other but then Brooke noticed and gasped. Karen ran to the floor where her future daughter-in-law was bleeding.

"Oh my goodness, Brooke! What happened?" Karen kneeled to the injured girl. Karen grabbed Brooke's hands and tried to help her up but Brooke's ankle couldn't take it and Brooke clashed to the floor. Brooke started sobbing and Karen comforted her, wiping up the blood from her leg again.

"Brooke, you need to tell me what happened. Did you fall?" Karen was concerned and she needed to know what had happened.

"D-Dan attacked me in the a-alley way. H-he said if I didn't b-break up with Lucas today, h-he would k-kill me." Brooke confessed. "H-he attacked me last night too, in the b-bathroom before Lucas p-proposed to me." Brooke said, continuing to cry. Karen was horrified with the news.

"Why in the world would Dan do such a thing?" Karen asked, concerned for Brooke's safety.

"Lucas is up f-for a scholarship with Duke University and Dan thinks I-I'm going to ruin h-his chances of getting in." Brooke confessed, once again.

"Because Lucas won't take it if you don't want to go." Karen finished the sentence, knowing her son would do something like that. Karen became furious knowing it was none of Dan's business what Lucas chose to do. "If this ever happens again, tell me and I will deal with it. And as for Lucas, he will do what he thinks is best with the scholarship." Karen hugged Brooke again, comforting her. Brooke nodded, knowing that Karen was right.

"If you truly love Lucas enough to marry him, then no one on this earth can stop you two from professing your love for one another through marriage. But you have to tell Lucas about Dan because you don't want to start your marriage off with lies." Karen advised Brooke. Brooke knew she was right but she didn't know when to tell Lucas.

"Can you help me clean myself up? I think I will tell Lucas tonight, when we're not in the middle of a café with strangers around." Brooke said. Karen nodded and took off Brooke's heels, replacing them with spare flats she kept in the locker.

"I always keep a spare pair of flats in this locker, just in case." Karen smiled.

— _I Love You, I Think—_

Brooke walked out of the washroom, able to put some pressure on her ankle. She looked as if she was never attacked in the first place and it was all thanks to Karen. Brooke spotted Lucas standing in the kitchen and slowly walked over to her fiancé.

"Hey pretty girl." Lucas smiled, seeing Brooke walking over. "What took you so long?" He asked realizing it was 4:00 and school ended at 3:00.

"I'll tell you later." Brooke said, dismissing the question. Brooke hugged Lucas and gave him a kiss. "Why did you want to meet here?" Brooke asked, remembering the text she received.

"Well, I came here after lunch to help set up." Lucas said, suspiciously.

"Set up for what?" Lucas led Brooke out of the kitchen and all of her friends jumped out and yelled 'Surprise'!

"This is our engagement party!" Lucas announced, pointing at the large banner that said 'Engaged".

"You didn't have to do this! But I love it, thank you!" Brooke kissed Lucas. Nathan, Haley, Skills and Peyton walked over to the couple to congratulate them again.

"Congratulations guys! You guys are gonna make a kick ass married couple and great parents one day." Peyton said, hugging Brooke and Lucas.

"Yo, nice work Luke." Skills said congratulating the couple.

"Yeah, I'm so happy you guys are happy!" Haley said, hugging her best friends. "My two best friends are getting married!" Haley yelled.

There were Gerber daisies all around the room with a large cake that said 'Congratulations Brooke and Lucas!'

"You got my favourite flowers! Gerber daisies!" Brooke turned to Lucas.

"Well it wouldn't be an engagement party without my girls' favourite flowers!" Lucas smiled.

"Brooke, can I talk to you for a minute." Karen called Brooke over. Brooke nodded and walked over to her soon-to-be mother-in-law.

"I saw Dan walking just a few blocks away. If he comes in here, don't make a big deal about it, I will deal with him. But you need to tell Lucas tonight and don't go anywhere by yourself either because if he means what he said, he could kill you at any point." Karen warned Brooke. Brooke nodded and hugged Karen. As Karen started to walk away, she called her back over.

"Karen? Can you just wait here, I need to get Lucas. We want to talk to you." Brooke asked, remembering the plan her and Lucas made last night. Karen nodded and Brooke walked over to Lucas.

"I want to ask your mom to give me away. She's waiting over there." Brooke told Lucas her idea.

"I think that's a great idea. Let's go tell her." Lucas smiled, so happy Brooke still wanted to include his mother in the ceremony. The couple walked over to Karen, holding hands.

"Mom, Brooke and I want to include you in our wedding ceremony so Brooke thought of an idea." Lucas said, holding Brooke's hand.

"Karen, I love your son so much so because you can't really give him away, I wanted to ask you if you would give me away instead." Brooke asked, smiling and hoping she will say yes.

"I would be honoured!" Karen said, over-joyed that Brooke asked. "Thank you so much!" Karen exclaimed, tears started to form in her eyes. Brooke started crying tears of joy and the two women cried together, hugging one another with Lucas hugging both of them.

— _I Love You, I Think—_

Brooke was sitting at a table with Lucas beside her and Nathan and Haley across. They were talking about the ceremony and that Haley would be Brooke's bridesmaid and Nathan would be the best man.

"Hey B. Davis, you got a minute?" Peyton asked Brooke.

"Yeah. Sure thing." Brooke replied. Peyton pulled Brooke to the side and put a box in her hand.

"Peyton, what's this?" Brooke asked, holding the box.

"It's something I made for you." Brooke took off the lid to reveal a book. "It's a scrapbook with pictures and drawings and memories of our friendship. It's my early wedding gift to you since you're my best friend." Peyton said, her eyes filling with tears.

"P. Sawyer, you're going to make me cry!" Brooke said hugging her best friend. "I love it, thank you." Brooke put the book back in the box and set it on a nearby table. "And it's a perfect gift to come from my maid of honour." Brooke added.

"You want me to be your maid of honour?" Peyton asked, stating the obvious. Brooke nodded and the best friends hugged.

"You bitch, you're going to ruin my makeup!" Brooke laughed.

"Don't worry mine's already ruined!" Peyton said, sniffling.

— _I Love You, I Think—_

"Alright, it's time for the picture with the couple and their wedding party!" Karen said, gathering everyone in. Karen stood in the middle with Brooke, Peyton and Haley on her right. On her left was Lucas, Nathan and Skills. Just as the photographer was about to take the picture, Dan walked into the café. Lucas grabbed Brooke and Karen walked over to Dan.

"Get out Dan. This is not the time." Karen yelled, pushing him out the door.

"I just want to congratulate my son and his fiancé." Dan said, trying to move past Karen.

"Forget it. We don't want you here." Lucas yelled, warning Dan to get out. Karen pushed Dan but he didn't move.

"You think that's going to stop me? Brooke, how are you?" Dan sneered, walking closer to her. "For god's sake, I just want a minute with my future daughter-in-law." Dan yelled. Lucas pulled Brooke closer to him, not letting Dan get near her.

"What's wrong? You're too scared to talk to your soon-to-be father?" Dan barked at Brooke. Brooke started to breath heavily, knowing that Dan knew she hadn't done his task yet. Karen pulled Dan back and yelled for him to get out.

"Dan get out before I call the cops!" Karen yelled.

"And tell them what? That I wanted to say hi to my son?" Dan laughed.

"Just get out, Dan. And never bother any of us again." Nathan joined in, holding his pregnant wife. Dan put his hands up to surrender and turned to walk away. Before Dan exited the café, he turned back around to say one last thing.

"Goodbye Lucas. Brooke. I'm sure we'll see each other soon." Dan said, walking out of the café. Karen slammed the door behind him to show that he is never welcome there again. Lucas turned to Brooke and made sure she was ok.

"Who does he think he is to barge in on our engagement party?" Lucas asked, theoretically.

"Do you think he'll get violent?" Brooke asked, scared for her life.

"Don't worry. As long as you're with me, nothing bad will ever happen to you." Lucas said, reassuring his fiancé. Brooke knew what Dan really meant but there was no way she was going to stoop to his level by breaking up with Lucas because she loved him.

— _I Love You, I Think—_

It was later that night and Lucas was brushing his teeth in the bathroom while Brooke was lying in bed, thinking about what happened earlier.

"Oh my dear fiancé! Please save me from my terrible thoughts and come to bed!" Brooke said, dramatically. Lucas leaned against the outside bathroom wall, with no shirt.

"And what are you thinking about pretty girl?" Lucas said, smiling and walking to the bed.

"Dan, actually." Brooke confessed.

"Why would you waste your thoughts on such a villain?" Lucas questioned, oblivious to the truth. Brooke started to think about what Karen said about starting their marriage off with lies.

"Luke, I need to tell you something…"

 **Well that was a dramatic chapter! What do you guys think? Do you think Lucas will get mad at Brooke and call off the wedding or do you think he will understand why she didn't tell him? Don't forget to review and have a good day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, thank all you for the great reviews! I'm serious, you guys are the best so thank you! I am so amazed that you guys like this story because at first I was sceptical but now I'm hooked because I don't even know what's going to happen next! Here's chapter 4, enjoy!**

— _I Love You, I Think—_

"Luke, I need to tell you something…"

"Brooke, what's wrong?" Lucas said, sitting next to Brooke on the bed.

"Remember on Thursday when I came back from the washroom and I was acting weird?" Lucas nodded, remembering the situation. "Well Dan attacked me in the washroom. He grabbed my throat and pinned me against the wall. He thought I was going to ruin your chances at a basketball scholarship so he told me to break up with you that night. He scared me but I wasn't going to do it. Then you proposed and I forgot all about it because I was so happy. Then earlier today, when I was walking to the café, Dan attacked me again. He pushed me into an alley-way and threatened that he would kill me if I didn't break up with you soon. He had a gun, Luke. He pushed me over and I hurt my ankle. I was bleeding down my leg and I may have sprained my ankle." Brooke paused to show Lucas her leg. Her ankle was swelled up and she had a huge gash on her knee. "I used the back door to get in and Karen found me in the bathroom. She gave me her flat shoes and my dress covered the gash but I felt horrible. That's why Dan came into the café today and that's why he said what he said." Brooke was crying again, leaning on Lucas's chest. "I need you to know, I love you and there wasn't one second that I even considered breaking up with you." Lucas took a minute to process the information and only had one question.

"If I hadn't proposed to you, would you have stayed with me?" Lucas asked. Brooke looked up at Lucas and grabbed his hand.

"Of course I would have. That's why I said yes and that's why I am still saying yes. I would never leave you Lucas Eugene Scott. I love you." Brooke said, tears forming in her eyes. Lucas smiled, but suddenly stopped when he remembered what they were talking about.

"Brooke, you have to stay with someone at all times ok? If Dan tries anything, make sure someone is there to call the police." Lucas said holding his fiancé's body. "I love you and I never want anything to happen to you." Brooke kissed Lucas and wrapped her body around his.

"I promise I will never leave you." Brooke leaned back onto the bed and Lucas went on top of her, keeping their lips locked.

— _I Love You, I Think—_

 _It had been 6 months since the incident with Dan had happened and Brooke and Lucas haven't heard anything. In 3 days (a Friday) it was their high school graduation._

Brooke was making pancakes in the kitchen when the phone rang. Lucas was in the bedroom and picked it up. Lucas quickly hung up and came into the kitchen.

"Who was it?" Brooke asked, locking lips with Lucas for a brief moment.

"That was the church. We have a date for our wedding." Lucas said, over-joyed.

"And?" Brooke asked, turning to face her fiancé.

"Next Tuesday." Lucas said, grabbing Brooke's hips and pulling her close to them.

"That sounds perfect." Brooke replied, kissing Lucas.

 _Ring, ring, ring_

Brooke dropped her head back because the phone interrupted their moment. Lucas went to go answer the phone.

"Hello?" Lucas said, a little annoyed. There was a pause while Lucas listened to the person on the other line. "Yes, sir. I'll be there." Lucas said, anxiously. He hung up the phone and turned to Brooke.

"That was Duke. They are thinking of offering me a full scholarship. I will get more information in a few days!" Lucas ran over to Brooke. Brooke jumped up onto Lucas and wrapped her legs around his hips.

"I'm so happy for you! When do you have to be there?" Brooke asked.

"About two weeks and a half after our wedding, if they offer me the scholarship." Lucas replied, so happy with the news. Brooke was happy that they had enough time for their honeymoon in Paris.

"Sounds perfect."

— _I Love You, I Think—_

 _3 days later._

"Hey, Hales. Congratulations! What's his name?" Lucas said, walking in the hospital room with Brooke by his side.

"James Lucas Scott." Haley replied, over-joyed that the godfather and godmother were there together. It was 9:00p.m at night, on the night of their high school graduation. Haley had given birth to Jamie 3 hours earlier and Lucas and Brooke decided to come see their godchild.

"Will my bridesmaid be able to still attend the ceremony next Tuesday?" Brooke asked, revealing that they had a wedding date. They hadn't mentioned it until now because of how hectic it had been with graduation around the corner. Haley smiled since she heard that their wedding date was in 4 days.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you!" Haley said.

"Thanks, we're so excited." Lucas responded.

— _I Love You, I Think—_

 _4 days later_

"Time to go out there. You look beautiful, by the way." Peyton said to Brooke.

"Thanks, you do too!" Brooke responded. Brooke was in a long, white designer dress that she made herself.

Haley walked down the aisle in her hand-made red bridesmaids dress, holding a hand-picked bouquet. Peyton walked down next wearing a similar dress also holding the same bouquet. Lastly Brooke walked down the aisle, holding Karen's arm. Karen was wearing a pink dress that matched the Gerber daisies. Karen delivered Brooke to Lucas and gave each of them a hug and kiss. Nathan was standing beside Lucas in a black and white suit with Skills beside him in a similar suit. The priest motioned for the audience to be seated.

"We are gathered here today to see these two human beings profess their love for each other through the bond of marriage. Love is a wonderful things that very few people truly find in their lifetime. However when you do find it, you never want to let it go. Brooke and Lucas have found it and never want to let it go. Brooke please profess your love for all of us to hear."

"Lucas, when I first saw you, I only thought of you as someone I could have sex with. I never dreamed of having someone as special as you until our first date. You have been there in all of the bad times and all of the good. I want to share more times with you, not only as my boyfriend but as my husband." Brooke started to tear up and smiled at Lucas.

"Lucas please profess your love to Brooke, for us all to hear."

"Brooke, you are the best part of me. I have had my rough times and I can't promise there won't be more. But you always manage to find the good in people and you always found the good in me. You're so strong and powerful and you stand by me no matter what goes on in my life. I want to continue the journey of life with you as my wife. I love you Brooke Davis and I always will." Lucas smiled and Brooke started to cry.

"Brooke Penelope Davis, do you take Lucas Eugene Scott to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Brooke responded, taking no time to wait.

"Lucas Eugene Scott, do you take Brooke Penelope Davis to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Lucas responded, smiling from ear to ear.

"The ring's please." The priest motioned to Peyton. Peyton pulled out a wedding band and gave it to Brooke.

"I, Brooke Penelope Davis, take you, Lucas Eugene Scott, to be my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poor, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." Brooke said, sliding the ring onto Lucas's ring finger. The priest motioned for Nathan to give Lucas the ring.

"I, Lucas Eugene Scott, take you, Brooke Penelope Davis, to be my lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poor, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." Lucas said, sliding Brooke's ring onto her finger.

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest declared. Lucas pulled Brooke in and kissed her. Everyone stood watching the couple make out for 2 minutes. When they were done, everyone cheered and the couple went out into their limo that was waiting for them.

— _I Love You, I Think—_

The wedding reception was over and Brooke and Lucas were walking to their limo to go to the airport for their honeymoon.

"Goodbye! Thank you everyone for coming!" Brooke yelled before getting into the vehicle. Lucas waved and followed Brooke. The couple made out in the backseat for 10 minutes until they felt a bump and the vehicle stopped.

"Hey what's going on?" Lucas asked the driver.

"I don't know, I'll go check." The driver responded, getting out of the car.

"I'll go help him." Lucas said, opening the door.

"I'll come with you." Brooke replied, stepping out of the limo. The street was deserted and there was no one there. The driver motioned for the couple to stay in the car but Brooke's eyes lit up.

"Dance with me." Brooke told Lucas. "It'll be like my favourite movie when they dance in the street together." Lucas knew what Brooke was talking about. It was a movie that she didn't know the name of. All Brooke knew was that a couple would always get stranded in the street and start dancing together. Lucas laughed and joined his wife in the street. The couple started to dance and Lucas spun Brooke. He outstretched his arm and Brooke was in the middle of the street. When Brooke was in the middle of the street, a black SUV came driving at full speed. Before Lucas could save Brooke, the car hit her and she rolled off the front windshield. Brooke fell onto the ground and was unconscious. She had hit her head and had a huge gash on her forehead. She had scratches everywhere and clearly had a concussion. Lucas ran to his wife and yelled for her to please wake up.

"Brooke! Brooke! Oh god, this is bad." Lucas was lying overtop of his wife and crying out loud. The limo driver had called 911 and they were waiting for an ambulance. Lucas looked to see the SUV in the distance and recognized the license plate. It had been Dan's car. Lucas remembered Brooke telling him that Dan threatened her and said next time he would kill her. Lucas screamed at the top of his lungs, worried that Dan may have got his wish. The paramedics came rushing to the scene and carried Brooke into the back of the ambulance. Lucas hopped in the back and held Brooke's hand. The paramedic asked what had happened and Lucas explained that they were dancing in the street and a car came charging at Brooke. A cop was there as well, taking note of this. He asked if Lucas had seen a license plate and Lucas told them what he saw.

"Is Brooke going to be ok?" Lucas asked, scared for his life.

"I don't know. It was a pretty hard hit." The paramedic confessed. "Congratulations though. It's your wedding night, right?" The paramedic asked and Lucas nodded.

 _If Brooke is dead, Dan Scott will not live another day._ Lucas thought to himself.

 **What do you guys think? Do you think Brooke is dead or do you think she will survive? This was such a hard chapter to write but I know that it plays a big part in the story! I know many of you are Brucas fans and you don't want anything to go wrong in the relationship but please do not stop reading because of this, I promise you it will all work out! Don't forget to review and enjoy your day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you all are enjoying the story so far! I understand that the last chapter was intense but I said this before and I will say it again, everything will work out in the end. I can't wait to keep writing and show all you guys the ending of the story. Enjoy!**

— _I Love You, I Think—_

Brooke was lying on a hospital bed with multiple scratches and bruises all over her face, a bandage wrapped around her head, a large sheet wrapped around her chest and a cast on her left arm. In the accident, Brooke suffered from a concussion, a broken elbow, a broken wrist and they had to do surgery on her left lung because it had collapsed in the crash. It was a Tuesday night, a week since the accident and Brooke was still unconscious. Dan was never heard of and Lucas wanted to keep it that way. Lucas hadn't left Brooke's bedside since she came out of surgery and he got little sleep. Lucas was holding Brooke's hand and was talking to her, even though he knew deep down she couldn't hear him.

"Brooke, I know I have said this for the past week but I can't live without you. You need to wake up and open those beautiful hazel eyes. Brooke please. I need you, pretty girl." Lucas rested his head on her good arm and started to cry. It was like a routine. Every day he would wake up from what little sleep he got, he would eat the breakfast that Haley, Peyton or Nathan brought him, he would read Brooke a chapter or two from his favourite novel and then he would talk to her. After lunch, he would watch the news for about an hour and then he would talk to her again. Then dinner would come and go and he would try to fall asleep again. Although tonight was different. Lucas was saying goodnight and talking to Brooke one last time but this time he actually felt like Brooke was listening.

"I was able to get a full refund for our trip but that doesn't nearly cost the hospital bills. Haley did a show at Tric to raise money for the hospital bills and we almost covered it. My mom said she will help out as much as she can but I didn't want to put that kind of stress on her." Lucas paused, feeling as though she could actually hear him. "When the doctors were preparing to do surgery, they told me that there's a chance the baby might not survive. I didn't know what she was talking about but I realized she told me you were pregnant. 6 weeks. We're pregnant, Brooke. The doctors did all they could to save the baby and we won't find out until you wake up." Lucas revealed, hoping Brooke was listening. He waited a few minutes for a response and decided to continue talking. "I don't know if you knew. So squeeze my hand once if you didn't know, squeeze twice if you knew." Lucas waited to see if Brooke would squeeze his hand but he felt nothing. Instead, he heard a weird noise and looked around to see what it was. Brooke opened her eyes and looked at Lucas.

"I didn't know." Brooke responded. Lucas jumped out of his seat and leaned over to kiss his wife.

"Thank god you're okay! You scared me." Lucas said, hugging and smiling at his wife.

"We're pregnant." Brooke smiled, happy to see her husband again.

"I need to get the doctor." Lucas jumped up and waved his hand outside of the door. After a few seconds, a nurse came rushing in and checked Brooke's vitals.

"Alright, Ms. Davis…" The nurse begun but Brooke interrupted her trying to say something.

"It's Mrs. Scott." Brooke managed to correct the nurse. Lucas nodded and realized the nurse said 'Ms. Davis'.

"We're married." Lucas said, pointing at the rings. The nurse nodded and corrected her mistake.

"Sorry Mrs. Scott. So I will get the pediatrician to come in and check to see if the baby survived the crash." The nurse rushed out of the room and a knock came at the door. The pediatrician entered the room with a big machine.

"Alright, I am going to spread this liquid across your tummy and we are going to use this remote to see if there is a heartbeat. If there is, then the baby survived however if there is not then the baby would not have survived." The doctor paused to let the information settle with the couple. "Alright let's begin." The doctor took some of the liquid and spread it all over Brooke's stomach. Brooke was holding Lucas's hand, terrified to see if the baby survived. The doctor took the remote and started to circle Brooke's stomach at a slow pace. After a little while, there was no sound coming from the machine and the doctor turned to face the couple.

"I'm sorry, the baby did not survive." Lucas and Brooke's hearts sank when the doctor spilled the news. "I'm sure if you want a baby, you—" The doctor started but a sound from the machine interrupted her. It was a pounding sound that was very strong. "I'm sorry, it looks as if I was wrong. I found your baby's heartbeat. Your baby survived the crash and you are pregnant. Congratulations!" The doctor exclaimed. Brooke and Lucas looked at each other and Lucas kissed Brooke. They started to cry tears of joy and kissed some more.

"We're pregnant!" Lucas cheered. The couple was over-joyed that they were going to have a baby. The couple was kissing when they heard the door open. The couple looked over to see who was in the doorway and Lucas grabbed Brooke.

"You dick. You have the nerve to run over my wife with a car. What is wrong with you?!" Lucas yelled at Dan, who was standing in the doorway. The doctor collected her stuff and rushed out of the room, not wanting to intrude on their family business.

"I thought it was genius." Dan said, with an evil smirk plastered on his face.

"So you did it?" Brooke asked, scared for her life.

"Of course I did it. But I'm here to apologize. It was a moment of anger and I am truly happy for you two. Or three?" Dan asked, suspiciously.

"You're not going to be a second time grandpa." Lucas lied, firmly. There was no way he was going to tell Dan Brooke was pregnant. That's like putting the fuel on the fire.

"I would like a minute with Brooke. Alone." Dan asked, dismissing Lucas from the room.

"No way in hell." Lucas stood up, crossing his arms over his chest. Dan looked over at Brooke and quietly threatened her. Brooke picked up on it but Lucas didn't.

"I'm okay. Go outside." Brooke said, afraid she made a big mistake. Lucas looked at Brooke for a minute and went outside, closing the door. There was a small window in the door and Lucas stared in it the entire time Dan was in there. Dan realized Lucas was looking through the window but was happy he couldn't hear him talk. Dan walked over to Brooke looking innocent. He sat on the end of her bed and put his hand on her leg. He started to tighten his grip on her leg but made sure she didn't scream.

"Listen bitch. I gave you two chances and you blew both of them. I am a fair man so I will give you one more week. If you don't, that will be the wrong decision. I didn't kill you a week ago but if you blow your last chance, I can promise you next time you won't wake up. Got it?" Dan said, staring deep into Brooke's eyes. Dan took his hand off of Brooke's leg and smiled at the door. He got up and opened the door.

"Nice talk, Brooke." Dan said, as he was leaving the room. Lucas rushed back in and kissed Brooke's forehead.

"What did he say to you? Did he hurt you?" Lucas asked, looking all around Brooke.

"He just said that… he can pay for the hospital bills." Brooke lied.

"We don't need his money. Plus Haley did—" Lucas begun but Brooke interrupted him.

"I know, she did a show to raise money for us."

"You could hear what I was saying?" Lucas asked, happy.

"Yeah since this morning. I just couldn't talk or open my eyes." Brooke revealed. Lucas smiled when he realized Brooke was listening.

 _One week later_

Brooke was back home and her injuries were healing nicely. Brooke was constantly thinking about what Dan had said a week ago. She was obviously not divorcing Lucas and she did not want to die so she had come up with a plan. Lucas was offered a basketball scholarship from Duke and he had until Friday to decide. Brooke thought that if he took it, they can leave and buy an apartment near the university. They can say goodbye to Nathan, Haley, Jamie, Peyton and Karen but not tell Dan so that he doesn't come after them. Brooke was going to tell Lucas about the plan and she hoped he would agree.

"Luke, can I talk to you?" Brooke asked, Lucas coming to sit on the bed.

"Last time you said that you told me Dan threatened you and then he ran you over." Lucas warned, scared for what Brooke was about to say.

"You know how you have to get back to Duke with your decision by Friday?" Lucas nodded. "Tell them you'll take it. We can buy an apartment close to the campus and we can leave as soon as tomorrow. I want you to have your dream because I learned that life is too short to be afraid. Go after your dream." Brooke smiled, holding Lucas's hand. As she said this, she secretly knew inside that the reason why she wanted to leave was because she was afraid of what Dan might do.

"What about your dream? You started Clothes Over Bros to launch yourself in the fashion industry." Lucas said, concerned that Brooke didn't really want to go to Duke with him.

"My dream is to get married and watch my husband fulfill his dream. So if you go to Duke, I'll be living my dream. Plus, I can always run COB from the apartment! In fact, my mom Victoria is willing to run things from New York! We could be a huge company with her in New York!" Brooke said excitedly. Lucas nodded and kissed Brooke on the cheek.

"Alright, we're leaving tomorrow. I better go online and look for an apartment. But first I have to call Duke!" Lucas smiled, getting up to go make the call. Brooke pulled out her phone and texted her mom with her good hand.

 _Mother, I have decided that I want to share the company 50/50 with you. You can run things from NY and I can run things from here. I will send you copies of my designs for each new line and you can make it possible. Thanks so much. -Brooke._

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

 _Brooke, Great choice! You will not regret it! For the first year or two, I will run things from NY but then maybe I might return to Tree Hill because as it turns out, Tree Hill has a great market for high fashion clothes! Can't wait to see those new sketches! See you in a few years. -Victoria._

Brooke read the text message and realized that her mother didn't know that she was moving. Brooke decided that she would tell her mom where she was going, just that it was close to home.

 _Mother, I am moving tomorrow with Lucas but it is still very close to Tree Hill. I will definitely visit you when you come, just let me know! Thanks for the support. -Brooke._

"Brooke! Duke just said that they are happy that I am accepting the scholarship and they have an apartment for us, right near the campus! I'll start packing!" Lucas exclaimed, walking into the bedroom. He grabbed the suitcases and two duffle bags and started to put clothes in them.

"That's great news! My mom said she will run the company from New York, which means I can make my sketches from the apartment!" Brooke exclaimed, elated that everything was going according to the plan.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

 _You can run but you can't hide. XOXO, Mom._

Brooke looked at the text and knew instantly that it was not her mom texting because she never said Mom and she thought it was so cheesy to write XOXO.

 _But who would text me this?_ Brooke thought to herself.

 **So what do you guys think? Are you excited to see what happens next? I am! That's all for now, enjoy the rest of your day!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am really happy with all the feedback I have been getting about this story. Thank you for the reviews, I appreciate it and if you really like the story maybe you could suggest it to a friend or family member! Enjoy reading!**

— _I Love You, I Think—_

It was Wednesday afternoon and Lucas and Brooke had just arrived at their new apartment. Lucas was unpacking boxes from their car and loading it into their new apartment.

"Is there anything I can help with?" Brooke asked, sad that she had to watch Lucas do all the work.

"Well, you have a broken arm, a concussion, a huge bandage around your chest from where they gave you surgery and you're pregnant. The only thing you can help with is telling me where to put everything." Lucas laughed.

"At least I'm good at bossing people around." Brooke joked, a little upset that she couldn't help her husband. Last night was when they told Nathan and Haley they were leaving and they didn't take it well.

 _Flashback_

Haley had insisted that Brooke and Lucas came over for dinner because Brooke was injured and couldn't help Lucas out very much with anything. Lucas had agreed because they had to tell them that they were leaving for Duke. Both couples were sitting at the table while Jamie was taking a nap.

"So guys, we have some exciting news!" Brooke started off, setting the mood.

"I could use some good news right now, considering how the days been going." Nathan admitted. Lucas and Brooke were unsure what he meant by that but they figured it had something to do with Dan.

"The three of us are moving to Durham, North Carolina! We leave tomorrow morning." Lucas revealed to their friends.

"The three of you?" Haley questioned.

"I'm pregnant!" Brooke exclaimed. Haley jumped up and hugged the injured girl.

"Oh I'm so happy for you two!" Haley exclaimed.

"But why Durham?" Nathan asked, confused.

"Well, Duke offered me a full scholarship and I am going to take it." Lucas admitted. Nathan grew an angry look on his face when Lucas said this.

"I was going to accept Duke's scholarship tonight but they called me this morning and said they overturned their decision because of a better opportunity. You took my scholarship!" Nathan yelled, slamming his fist on the table. Haley grabbed Nathan and calmed him down, reminding him about Jamie upstairs.

"But they offered both of us a scholarship." Lucas said, confused with the situation.

"They give out scholarship _options_ but they can only accept one student per school. You accepted first and now I don't have a chance to change things around." Nathan confessed. Lucas walked into the kitchen and made a phone call.

"Hi, this is Lucas Scott. I recently accepted your scholarship offer but is there any way you can accept Nathan Scott as well?" Lucas paused for a moment and sighed. "Yes I still want the scholarship. I guess if you can't accept two people then by brother can't play with me. Thanks for your time." Lucas walked back and apologized to Nathan. He grabbed Brooke's jacket and the couple left the house.

 _Current Time_

"We are going to be happy here, aren't we?" Brooke asked, when her fiancé returned with another box.

"As long as I have you, I'm happy anywhere." Lucas replied.

 _Good answer,_ Brooke thought to herself.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

 _Brooke, its Victoria. I am sorry for the last text message, it was a joke. Anyways I hope you are doing well, where ever you are. I love you and be safe. –Mother_

 _This is not my mother,_ Brooke thought. Brooke called the number who was texting her and waited for the other person to pick up the phone.

"I knew you'd call." Dan said on the other line. "Where are you, you little bitch?" Dan said, scaring Brooke. She hung up and realized Dan could track her location.

"Luke, I think we should get new phones. New city, new phones, right?" Brooke said, hearing Lucas walk in the door again.

"Sure, we can buy them in an hour or so." Lucas replied. Brooke knew an hour is all Dan needed to track their location. Brooke slammed her phone against the wall and grabbed Lucas's to do the same. Both phones were lying in pieces on the floor near the scarred wall.

"I guess you couldn't wait an hour?" Lucas asked.

"I didn't want anyone tracking our location. That would be weird." Brooke said, trying to make it sound like a joke. Lucas nervously laughed and started to unpack the boxes.

— _I Love You, I Think—_

Nathan and Haley were sitting on the couch with two wine glasses on the coffee table and a bottle of red wine. Nathan was sitting closest to the edge and Haley was sprawled out sitting underneath his arm. The couple was talking about their lives and where Nathan would play college basketball to make it to the NBA.

"Whitey offered you that spot on his team in Maryland. You can go there and Jamie and I can come watch you at all of your games." Haley pictured it, Jamie wearing a small jersey and Haley carrying their little baby to each game.

"I think that would be okay. Since I can't play at Duke anymore. Luke deserved it though. He's a great player and he has the ability to be a great NBA player. I just really wish that could've been me, you know? Playing for Duke, with my family." Nathan said.

"You are such a good person, Nathan Scott. Happy for your brother who got your dream. I am so proud of you." Haley kissed Nathan and leaned into his body.

"Lucas didn't get my dream. She's right here beside me. Sure, Duke was where I wanted to play college ball but my dream is you and Jamie and our daughter, in a few years." Nathan said, smiling.

"You want me to be all fat and pregnant again?" Haley laughed, remembering the days.

"If it means we can have a daughter with your beautiful eyes and your gorgeous hair then yes." Nathan replied.

"What if it's a boy?" Haley asked, jokingly.

"Then I can have another son who will be able to dunk a basket. And maybe they can play at Duke together." Nathan smiled. "But if it is a girl, she can be the cheerleader, just like her mom." Nathan finished, with a big grin on his face.

"God, I am so happy I married you!" Haley said, leaning over to kiss Nathan. They started to make out and Nathan stood up, carrying Haley to the bedroom.

"Let's make a baby, Nathan Scott." Haley said, continuing to kiss her husband. Nathan plopped Haley on the bed and leaned on top of her.

"You are so sexy right now." Nathan confessed, pulling off his t-shirt and falling back on his wife.

 **I know that was a short chapter but it is because I want to do a big time jump and it didn't feel right doing it in the middle of a chapter. I will update again soon but until then have a good day.**


	7. Chapter 7

****PLEASE READ** Hi everyone, I am just going to quickly explain something to all of you. I know the last chapter was quite short compared to my other chapters however I wanted to do a time jump and it did not feel right doing it in the middle of a chapter. So this time jump is going to be about four years. It will be when Lucas finishes college and Brooke has her baby. Also we will see a new couple in the making (most of you may not like it/find it gross) and please don't shame me nor the story for it because it fits in with a storyline later on. Also, my last chapter got a lot of hate and people wrote disrespectful reviews and I do not appreciate it and all it does it motivate me to prove you wrong. So if you do not like my writing or a story/chapter I write, don't feel the need to write a nasty review because no one appreciates it.**

 **Last but not least, I was debating for a while whether or not I should include Julian and I have decided to include him however he will not be with Brooke. I would put him with Peyton but I am not sure if they should end up together. So after I publish this, I would really appreciate it if you guys could give it a review and include in brackets whether or not you think I should have Peyton end up with Julian. If you** **do not** **think they should end up together, give an option of someone Peyton should end up with so that I get ideas. Thanks so much and enjoy reading!**

— _I Love You, I Think—_

 _4½ years later_

Brooke, Lucas and Blair were in their car, driving back to Tree Hill four years after they left.

"Mommy, are we going to see Aunt Haley and Uncle Nathan?" Blair asked in the back.

"Yes, sweetie. You are also going to see your cousin, Jamie. Aunt Peyton is also planning on coming into town." Brooke informed her soon-to-be 4 year old. It was March and the couple had not been in Tree Hill in 4 and half years. Lucas had finished college almost a year ago but the couple decided to stay in Durham until Blair was 4. However when Blair heard of the mysterious Tree Hill, she immediately wanted to go back. So Lucas and Brooke packed everything up and decided to move back home, where they had a beautiful beach house awaiting them.

Brooke's fashion line had taken off and now they were rich, so Lucas did not need to get a job since he did not get drafted to the NBA in June. Brooke had called Haley and told her they were coming home, and the family offered to let them to stay with them but Brooke was able to find a beach house not too far from Haley and Nathan's house.

 _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"Hello?" Brooke answered her phone. Haley was on the other line to tell her that Blair's birthday party was all set up and when they arrived, they could go right to the party. "That's great! We left really early to make it there on time! 8:00 in the morning!" Brooke exclaimed, making sure Blair could hear. It was a two hour drive from Durham to Tree Hill so in order to make it there for noon, they had to leave early. Brooke hung up the phone and was so excited to see all her high school friends reunited for her daughter's party.

"Alright, we're here!" Lucas said, excitedly. It was 10:00 and the family had two hours to unpack the boxes and get ready for the party. Brooke and Lucas pulled out two boxes and each took one. Blair took a small box that had her toys. They walked through the front door and saw the living room. Brooke had ordered furniture online and when it arrived, she asked Haley if she could put it out in all the rooms. Blair took her box to her room and shrieked.

"My room is so pretty! Pink walls and Barbie everywhere!" The small child exclaimed. Haley had painted and set up Blair's room just like the one she had in Durham except it was much bigger. Brooke and Lucas put the boxes down and Lucas went to get the rest of them while Brooke started to unpack them and put things away.

It was now an hour and a half later and everything was unpacked and put away. It hadn't taken too long because they didn't bring too much from Durham to Tree Hill. Most of the things that they had brought, were clothes and accessories such as a lamp, dishes, portraits, etc. Brooke brought Blair to her room to pick out her dress and Lucas went to put on his jeans and shirt. Brooke then went to change into her favourite dress and quickly style her hair. Blair was wearing a pink dress that had darker pink polka dots all over it. She had her hair down with a matching pink bow tied to the side and matching pink flats. Blair had blue eyes just like her dad and brown hair just like her mom. She looked more like Lucas however her personality far more resembled Brooke. Brooke wore her hair down and wavy, with a purple dress that cut just above her knee. She added black heels that made her much taller. Lucas was wearing a nice clean plaid shirt matched with blue jeans and his boots that he always wore. The family walked downstairs and got in the car to go to the party.

— _I Love You, I Think—_

"Happy Birthday Blair!" Everyone shouted when the birthday girl walked in. Haley and Nathan ran up to Brooke and Lucas to say hello. Blair grabbed a slice of pizza and ran off to play with Jamie.

"Oh my goodness, she's so big! And she looks just like Lucas, except with brown hair." Haley commented, giving Brooke a hug.

"Hey Luke, Brooke." Nathan said, giving them each a hug.

"Nathan, I heard that you're up for the NBA draft this June! Nice job, little brother." Lucas said, congratulating Nathan.

"Yeah, hey man I'm sorry you didn't get picked in the draft." Nathan replied. Dan walked up behind the couples and heard what Nathan said.

"Lucas, you didn't get picked in the draft?" Dan said, concerned that it had to do with his family.

"Not that it's any of your business but no I didn't. But that's okay because now I get to spend more time with my family." Lucas smiled at Brooke. Dan nodded and looked for someone in the crowd.

"If you're looking for my daughter, don't bother because you're not going near her." Lucas warned.

"Actually, I'm looking for my wife." Dan said, distastefully.

"Who in their right mind would marry Dan Scott?" Brooke asked, disgustedly.

"I would. Hello Brooke." Victoria said, walking up to the group of adults.

"Mother?" Brooke gasped. Brooke looked at Dan and then Victoria and realized there was something that was very alarming. "You're fat! Like really fat!" Brooke added.

"I'm pregnant you idiot." Victoria snapped. That's when it hit Brooke that her mother was pregnant with Dan Scott's child.

"Wait then will Lucas and I—" Brooke got interrupted.

"Yes, you and Lucas are step brother and sister and you will share a half-brother or sister. I know that is a little weird considering that you're married but you can't help who you love." Victoria said, smiling at Dan.

"When did you two get married?" Lucas asked, disgusted.

"Right after we found out you two were coming home two years ago. And to celebrate the return of our children, we had a special night together and that's when this little thing happened." Victoria said, rubbing her stomach.

"One, ew! Two, when we told you we were coming home you two… did it?!" Brooke said. Victoria nodded and held Dan's hand. Lucas pulled Dan to the side, knowing there was something not right about this scenario.

"Do you even love Victoria?" Lucas asked, pissed off.

"Why would you ask me that?" Dan replied, offended by Lucas's confrontation.

"Because Victoria said that you got married after you found out we were coming back and I don't know, maybe you wanted to marry Brooke's mom to get her to divorce me." Lucas said, impatiently.

"How dare you accuse me of fake love?" Dan asked, crossing his arms.

"Because you haven't looked at Victoria once the way a man is supposed to look at the love of his life." Lucas argued.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Dan lied, walking away from the conversation to join his pregnant wife. Dan wrapped his arm around Victoria and stared right at Lucas to stick it in his face.

— _I Love You, I Think—_

 _2 years before_

Dan was sitting at a club, drinking his scotch waiting to find a hot girl. Victoria walked by Dan, with a scotch in her hand and realized who she passed by.

"Dan Scott? You're Lucas's father, right?" Victoria asked, standing beside his chair.

"Yeah, who are you?" Dan asked, unaware of Brooke's relatives.

"I'm Brooke's mother. And... you're hot." Victoria said, sitting on Dan's lap. Dan suddenly realized who he was dealing with and got really interested. Dan placed his hand on Victoria's inner thigh and started to rub his hand up and down. Victoria started to moan and bit her lip.

"You want to get out of here?" Dan asked, giving a sneaky grin. Victoria nodded and got up, grabbing Dan's hand and leading Dan seductively to a hotel room.

— _I Love You, I Think—_

Victoria was on top of Dan and they had just finished having sex. Victoria flopped off of Dan onto the sheets beside him. Victoria crawled close to him and whispered to him.

"That was kind of hot. Want to go again?" Victoria asked, trying to seduce Dan again.

"In a minute." Dan ordered, reminding Victoria of who's the boss. Dan's phone started to ring and he answered it. He stayed on the line for a minute then hung up.

"Who was it?" Victoria asked.

"Nathan. Lucas and Brooke are coming back to Tree Hill." Dan said, totally caught off guard. Dan waited for a second and came up with an idea.

 _If I marry Victoria, Brooke will be grossed out and will have to divorce Lucas! Then Lucas can have his career and not be held down by a stupid family._ Dan thought.

"Marry me." Dan said to Victoria. Victoria thought about it for a minute.

 _If I marry Dan, Brooke will be so grossed out, she will have to divorce Lucas and then she can focus on her work and the company!_ Victoria thought.

"I will!" Victoria replied, climbing back on top of Dan for another round of sex.

— _I Love You, I Think—_

 _Current Time_

Brooke walked around to find Blair but stumbled upon an old friend.

"P. Sawyer, how dare you not call me in 4½ years?" Brooke exclaimed, running over to hug her best friend.

"Brooke! I haven't seen you in forever!" Peyton said, hugging her best friend.

"What have you been up to since I left?" Brooke asked, sitting down to catch up with an old friend.

"Well after you left, I heard back from a record label I applied to, for an internship, and I got it! So I left for LA and I worked there for about 3 years. Then I returned back to Tree Hill and started my life here with my fiancé." Peyton revealed, to her best friend.

"Your what?! Peyton you're engaged?" Brooke shouted, squeezing Peyton to death. "Who's the lucky guy?" Brooke released, wanting all the mushy details.

"His name is Julian Baker and I met him in LA. I love him so much and I can't imagine my life without him!" Peyton confessed, showing how love struck she is about Julian.

"How long have you two been engaged?" Brooke asked, wanting to hear more.

"About 6 months." Peyton answered. Her eyes turned to see the man walking up to her. "Speaking of the lucky man, Brooke this is Julian Baker, my fiancé." Peyton exclaimed, jumping up to give Julian a kiss. Brooke took a look at Julian and immediately recognized him.

 _How in the world am I going to tell Peyton?_ Brooke thought.

 **Thanks everyone and I would just like to remind you if there is a rude or hurtful review, I will report it however it will just motivate me to do better! Have a great day!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while but I have been so busy! I just recently had a competition for swimming and it was all weekend! Anyways, I said this in my last chapter and I will say it again, I do not appreciate rude comments but if you do post one all it does is motivate me to write more and better. Thanks!**

— _I Love You, I Think—_

 _Flashback_

It was summer of the gang's junior year, they were all 17, and Brooke was in California with her family. Brooke's parents were out half the time and left Brooke alone. One night, Brooke decided to use her fake ID to get drunk at a bar.

"Hey there." Julian said, sitting in a bar stool beside Brooke. He didn't know who she was but she looked pretty drunk.

"You're hot." Brooke said, coming on to Julian. Julian was a geek and clearly Brooke was too drunk to see it. Julian caught on that Brook was lonely and he decided to make the best of the situation. Julian would often get teased by his friends because he never had sex and tonight Julian was going to change that. Julian grabbed Brooke and brought her to his car. Julian drove to his house and brought Brooke to his room. Julian stripped Brooke of her clothes and she was standing in a bra and panties, laughing because she thought it was funny. Julian grabbed his phone and snapped a picture of Brooke. He then got on top of Brooke and took another picture. Lastly Julian took a picture of Brooke topless, holding her breasts with a seductive grin on her face. Brooke flopped down on the bed and Julian put the sheets over her body. Brooke instantly fell asleep and Julian slept on the floor.

— _I Love You, I Think—_

Brooke woke up and immediately didn't recognize the room she was in. She frantically ran around, looking for her clothes and saw Julian walk in.

"Who the hell are you?" Brooke yelled, freaking out.

"Good morning to you. My name is Julian and you're Brooke Davis. I saw your wallet on the floor with your fake ID, Shawna Bernard." Julian laughed. He had two coffees in his hand and gave one to Brooke. Brooke realized that she was holding her breasts naked in front of Julian and turned around so he wouldn't see.

"Don't worry, I've seen it already." Julian said, reacting to Brooke's actions. Brooke turned back around and opened her eyes wide.

"Did we have… sex?" Brooke asked, frantically.

"Yeah, and it was hot." Julian lied. Brooke started to freak out, considering she didn't even know this guy.

"I was so drunk! You like practically raped me!" Brooke screamed. Julian laughed and turned around so Brooke can put on her clothes.

"Actually you came onto me. I just 'fulfilled' you." Julian joked. He turned back around and started to collect Brooke's belongings. He handed them to Brooke and Brooke slapped him in the face.

"How dare you take advantage of a women like that? You're lucky if I don't call the cops on you!" Brooke barked.

"I was half drunk too so technically I could pull that card on you too." Julian replied. Brooke stomped out of the room and turned around to say one last thing.

"If you were half drunk, how did you drive me to your house?" Brooke questioned.

"How did you know I drove you?" Julian replied, thinking Brooke might now the truth of last night's events.

"I didn't. I just really need a ride and wanted to make sure you weren't a loser who rode us on your bike." Brooke said, flipping her hair. "So are you going to drive me back to the bar so I can get my car, or what?" Brooke asked, rudely. Julian grabbed his keys and did what Brooke said.

— _I Love You, I Think—_

 _Current Time_

 _Brooke was driving over to Peyton's to see if she could talk to Julian._

" _Julian, I don't know if you remember me but I remember you. About 6½ years ago, I was in California and I got drunk at a bar and you brought me to your house and we had sex." Brooke rehearsed to herself in the car. Brooke nodded and parked her SUV on Peyton's driveway. She stepped out of the car and rang the doorbell. Brooke waited a few seconds and Julian opened the door, shirtless._

" _Brooke, hi." Julian said, caught off guard._

" _Is Peyton home?" Brooke asked, concerned her best friend might over hear her._

" _No, why?" Julian replied. Brooke pushed her way through the door and faced Julian. Brooke remembered what she said in the car but decided to take a different path._

" _How was your move here?" Brooke asked, trying to act normal._

" _Not as good as my night with you." Julian joked, clearing up any confusion as to whether he remembered Brooke or not. Brooke widened her eyes and sighed._

" _Look, Julian. That was a long time ago and I'm married now with a daughter. Plus you're engaged to my best friend! You can't say anything to anyone about us." Brooke said, laying down the ground rules._

" _You know I lost my virginity to you?" Julian said, grinning. Julian walked up to Brooke and grabbed her hips. "I would love to do_ you _again." Julian said. He started to pull off Brooke's shirt and started to kiss her neck._

Brooke abruptly woke up. She realized it was all a dream but knew she had to confront Julian.

— _I Love You, I Think—_

Brooke was standing at the front door of Peyton's house and had knocked on the door. Julian answered, caught off guard.

 _I hope this isn't like my dream,_ Brooke thought.

"Hi, Julian. Is Peyton home?" Brooke asked, scared of the answer.

"She ran out to get some groceries, why?" Julian asked, curiously. Brooke stepped into the room and closed the door behind her.

"Do you remember me at all? Like from 6½ years ago." Brooke asked. Julian's eyes widened and immediately knew what was going on.

"Brooke, listen. I know what you think but it's wrong." Julian confessed.

"I know we had sex but you cannot tell Peyton. She's in love with you and I have a family. I am in love with my husband and my daughter has a stable life that I cannot risk destroying." Brooke said, scared that he might react like her dream.

"Brooke, you're wrong. We didn't have sex that night. I just took a picture with you to make it look like we did so my friends would stop making fun of me. We never had sex and I am sorry I lied to you." Julian revealed, upsetting Brooke. Brooke sighed of relief and then slapped Julian across the face. Brooke threw her hands up to her mouth and apologized to Julian.

"I'm so sorry! I was just mad that you lied but I'm so relieved!" Brooke said.

"It's ok. Actually, I'm happy we didn't sleep together because I love Peyton and I have a feeling sleeping with you would jeopardize our relationship." Julian replied. Brooke ran to the freezer and got a pack of frozen peas for Julian's face. Brooke sat Julian down and examined his face. Brooke put the pack of peas on his face and Julian flinched. The two adults were sitting on the couch in a romantic position with a bottle of wine that Julian was previously drinking. Just as Brooke was holding the peas to Julian's face, Peyton walked in. Peyton immediately noticed Brooke and Julian on the couch and froze in her place.

"Brooke, what is this?" Peyton asked, completely shocked.

"Peyton, it's nothing. I came to see how Julian's move was and I got mad at him for something he said and slapped him. I was just putting some ice on his cheek." Brooke said, calming Peyton down a bit.

"Why did you slap him?" Peyton asked, confused.

"Because I thought he was someone from my past but he wasn't." Brooke said, not telling the whole truth. Peyton looked at Brooke to see what she meant by 'someone'.

"Oh" Peyton said, knowing that she meant sexual partner.

"That's Brooke Davis for you. Always sleeping around, forgetting who she sleeps with. I'm surprised she even recognized you." Peyton laughed, relieved there was nothing else going on. Brooke got up and looked really angry.

"Is that what you think? That I always 'sleep around' and I don't even keep track of who it is I sleep with?" Brooke asked, walking up to Peyton.

"It's not just me that thinks that Brooke. Pretty much anyone who has met you thinks that. And frankly, that's the truth. Until you met Lucas. Now you sleep around but with Lucas!" Peyton laughed again. Brooke stared at Peyton in the eyes and slapped her across the face. Peyton grabbed her cheek and stared shockingly at Brooke. Julian got up and pulled Brooke away and started to talk Peyton out of what she was going to do to Brooke to retaliate.

"You know Peyton, I thought you were my best friend and that you didn't see me the way other people do. I thought you were different but I guess you're not." Brooke yelled, grabbing her purse.

"Brooke." Peyton said, trying to apologize.

"You know Peyton, maybe I was like that when I was 16 but I'm different now. I'm 22 now and I have a family! Speaking of which, stay away from Blair because who knows, maybe you'll tell her more lies about her mother." Brooke said, walking out of the house and slamming the door behind her.

"I didn't mean it that way." Peyton told Julian.

"I know baby. Maybe we should move back to LA. Take a break for a while." Julian suggested. Peyton shook her head and started to cry.

"Tree Hill is home. I can't just leave. Plus I have to fix things with Brooke." Peyton said, walking to her room. Peyton closed the door behind her, making it clear for Julian not to follow her. Julian sighed and went to sit back on the couch with his bottle of wine.

— _I Love You, I Think—_

Brooke walked in the front door and slammed it behind her. Blair ran up to her mom and asked if she could play with her. Brooke kneeled down so she could be at level with her daughter and smiled.

"Mommy has more important things to do than play with a 4 year old." Brooke said, turning on her heels and leaving her daughter crying. Lucas came out of the kitchen, aware of what just happened and comforted their daughter.

"Blair, honey, Mommy is in a mood so just go play with your doll and Daddy will join you in 10 minutes." Blair nodded and went over to play with her dolls. Lucas walked into the bedroom to see what was up with his wife.

"Brooke, what was that?" Lucas asked, a little bit upset that she flipped off at a four year old.

"Oh my god, I am the worst mother ever." Brooke cried, lying on the bed.

"At the moment I kind of agree. Why did you say that to her? She's too young to understand what you might be going through but that's not reason to flip off at her." Lucas said.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, it's just that Peyton said I sleep around and that I can't even remember who I sleep with." Brooke revealed. Lucas was confused on why Brooke's best friend would say something like that.

"Well first of all, you never forget who you sleep with and second of all, you haven't been that person for years. Brooke, I love you and your daughter loves you. Isn't that all that matters?" Lucas asked. Brooke sat up and smiled at Lucas. She knew that she had to apologize to Blair because Lucas was right.

"You are right. I have a beautiful daughter outside this room and a wonderful husband inside it. God I love you! Thank you." Brooke said, jumping up and running to see her daughter outside. Brooke walked up to Blair and sat beside her on the floor.

"Mommy's sorry for being mean. There is nothing more important than playing dolls!" Brooke laughed, picking up a doll and started playing with her daughter.

"I know! Dolls are the best, Mommy!" Blair said, handing a doll to Lucas, who was behind Brooke. "Come on, Daddy. Play with me and Mommy!" Blair exclaimed, when the doorbell rang. Brooke got up to get it and opened the door. Peyton was standing in the doorway.

"Brooke, I'm sorry." Peyton said, with puffy eyes. Brooke looked Peyton dead in the eyes and gripped the door handle.

"Should have thought about that before you called me a slut, Peyton. Stay away from my family and stay away from me. We are no longer friends." Brooke said, slamming the door in Peyton's face.

— _I Love You, I Think—_

 **I hope you guys liked it! Until next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I haven't updated in a very long time but I haven't found the motivation to write. With that, I have decided this will be the last chapter for this story and I will possibly begin a new one. Thanks for understanding, enjoy.**

— _I Love You, I Think—_

Lucas was in the kitchen making 2 eggs over-easy and some bacon with pancakes on a plate. He poured some syrup overtop of the pancakes and added a tomato to the side of the bacon. He cut up a piece of white toast and put it beside the eggs as well. He grabbed the plate and placed it on a wooden tray.

"Daddy, what are you doing?" Blair asked, stepping on the stool beside Lucas so she could see over the counter.

"Mommy had a rough night last night, and I'm bringing her breakfast in bed." Lucas said, adding napkins and a glass of orange juice to the tray of food.

"I want breakfast in bed!" Blair complained. She was always wanting the things her mom got. Lucas grabbed two more plates from the cabinet and set them beside the stove.

"Good thing I made some extra eggs, bacon and pancakes." Lucas replied, making the little girl cheer. He quickly whipped up the extra food and placed all of the plates nicely on the tray. After what seemed like forever to the impatient little girl, Lucas and Blair walked over to the master bedroom and Blair stormed through the door, jumping on the bed.

"Mommy! Mommy! Wake up!" Blair yelled, shaking the sheets that lay on top of Brooke. Brooke took the sheets off of her body and tickled the little girl. Blair started to laugh and shook the whole bed, almost spilling the food.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Watch the food!" Lucas warned. Brooke and Blair both stopped and looked at each other. Brooke grabbed the food tray and Blair tackled Lucas onto the bed. Blair jumped up and sat beside her mom, eating all the food. Lucas got up and sat beside Blair, eating breakfast with his wife and daughter.

— _I Love You, I Think—_

Julian was in the kitchen making French toast while whistling to the music on the radio. Peyton walked out of the bedroom with her purse in her hand. She looked like she hadn't slept at all and forgot to take off last night's makeup.

"I'm making French toast." Julian said, ignoring Peyton's looks. Peyton turned around and glared at Julian.

"And I'm late for work." Peyton snapped. She walked to the kitchen and grabbed a piece of the toast, shoving it into her mouth. Peyton walked to the door and grabbed the handle.

"You don't have a job." Julian questioned. Peyton turned back around and gave Julian another nasty look.

"Getting Brooke to forgive me is my fulltime job. Bye." Peyton stormed through the door and slammed it shut. Julian sighed and placed the hot skillet in the sink, where he spent 5 minutes scrubbing just to get the wet batter off. Julian cleaned up the failed attempt at getting Peyton to calm down and sat on the couch. As he started watching the news, his phone blasted a loud tune and he saw that Brooke was calling him. Curiously, he answered the phone.

"Hello?" Julian's deep voice sang through the phone. He could hear the clicking of Brooke's shoes on the pavement, and the traffic in the background.

"Tell your bitchy girlfriend to stop calling me. My phone had 30 missed calls on it when I left for work! That's unacceptable and it better stop." Brooke yelled into the receiver, giving Julian chills on his neck.

"Brooke I–" Julian was cut off by the sound of the dial tone in his ear. She had hung up on him. Julian sighed and got up, grabbing his keys and rushing through the front door.

— _I Love You, I Think—_

Brooke shoved her keys into the lock of the Clothes Over Bro's door. She aggressively turned them and found that it was unlocked. Brooke sighed and threw open the door. _Surely I forgot to lock it,_ she thought. Brooke stepped through the door and nearly fell on butt from the sight of Peyton standing in her store.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Brooke barked, catching herself from falling.

"I came to apologize. I shouldn't have said what I did and I shouldn't have been so oblivious to it. Brooke please forgive me." Peyton begged, walking towards her friend.

"Get out of my store." Brooke said, looking deeply into Peyton's eyes. Brooke was across the room from Peyton but felt like she was right in front of her. Peyton didn't move and instead just stood there looking at Brooke and silently pleading they would make up. Brooke walked closer to Peyton and gave her a deadly look.

"I said, _get out of my store_!" Brooke yelled, keeping eye contact with Peyton. Peyton stared at the floor then looked up at Brooke with tears in her eyes.

"Fine but know one thing. You may not be my friend, but I'm still yours." Peyton said, walking to the door. Brooke lingered in her place for a minute then turned around right as Peyton was leaving.

"No Peyton. As of this moment, we don't even know each other because I sure as hell don't know who you are anymore." Brooke replied, letting the scars of her words dawn on Peyton. "Now get out of my store and don't come back." Brooke barked. Peyton looked at Brooke one last time, to see if she would change her mind. Brooke just stood there and Peyton turned around, stumbling out of Clothes Over Bro's.

— _I Love You, I Think—_

Brooke was behind the desk at her store, typing rapidly at the keyboard attached to the large computer screen. Brooke was typing so fast she didn't even hear when someone walked through the door.

"Brooke?" Julian asked, walking towards the desk. Brooke looked up and glared at him.

"Unless you started wearing designer clothes, you have the wrong store. Although you're in luck, Target's just around the corner." Brooke barked, turning back to her computer. Julian sighed and stared at Brooke.

"Why do you make Peyton work so hard to be your friend? Did you know she skipped breakfast just to come talk to you?" Julian asked, slamming his hand on the counter. "Brooke!"

"Look if you don't leave my store in 10 seconds, I'm going to call the cops." Brooke threatened, glaring at Julian. Julian sighed and turned around to leave.

"By the way, don't make Peyton look like the victim here. She called me a slut and called my _daughter_ an accident. She ruined this relationship all on her own." Brooke yelled, turning to face Julian. "Now, get out of my store." Brooke barked, turning back to her screen. Julian shook his head and stormed through the door, out onto the street.

— _I Love You, I Think—_

Julian walked through the door to Peyton and his house and closed it behind him. He had noticed that Peyton's car wasn't in the driveway and decided to just watch TV instead. All of a sudden, Julian heard a loud rock song coming from the bedroom and immediately recognized the noise; Peyton had left her phone here. Julian walked into their bedroom to retrieve Peyton's phone when he noticed that her lingerie drawer was open with her sexy red bra and matching panties were missing. _Maybe she went out to buy some wine for tonight,_ Julian thought.

— _I Love You, I Think—_

It was 4:00 in the afternoon and Lucas had just come back from dropping off Blair for her after school daycare. Lucas and Brooke agreed that since Lucas worked from home, it would be best that Blair went to daycare until 5:30 after school, so that when she gets home the whole family will be ready for dinner. Lucas walked into the bedroom where his desk was and nearly had a heart attack when he saw Peyton on his bed, in red lingerie.

"Peyton, what the hell are you doing here?" Lucas yelled, covering up his eyes.

"Well we had a thing in high school and I just wanted some good sex. You were very good at… pleasuring me." Peyton said, seductively.

"You're engaged and I'm married now with a daughter!" Lucas asked, feeling frazzled and uncomfortable.

"Oh baby, who needs them when we have each other?" Peyton asked leaning in, feeling Lucas's breath on her lips.

"What if Blair was home? How would you explain to a 5 year old that her Aunt Peyton is half-naked on her Daddy's bed while her Mommy's at work?" Lucas asked, stepping away from Peyton. "Peyton, I know you and Brooke are in a fight but don't do something you'll regret later. Go home and tell Julian you love him." Lucas grabbed Peyton's shirt and pants and gave them to her while showing her the door. Peyton's red heels were clicking on the hardwood floor as Lucas shoved her out the door, half-naked. Before Lucas could close the door, Peyton wedged her foot between it.

"One more thing before I leave…"

— _I Love You, I Think—_

Peyton ran into her house, making sure none of her neighbours would see her and closed the door behind her. She ran her hands over top of her lace lingerie and walked into the bedroom. Peyton was outside the door and she could hear Julian masturbating in their bedroom. Peyton bit her lip and seductively opened the door.

"Being naughty without me?" Peyton said, grinning. Julian's eyes opened wide but then relaxed as he noticed Peyton wanted to join in. Julian stood up and led Peyton towards the bed.

"Tonight's going to be fun." Julian said, as Peyton seductively nodded.

— _I Love You, I Think—_

"Babe I'm home." Brooke yelled, walking through the door. It was 4:30 and Brooke had decided it was a good time to head home to start making dinner. "Luke?" Brooke walked around the house, peering into each room. When she reached the bedroom, she noticed Lucas was sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. "Luke, what's wrong?" Brooke asked, stepping into the room. She walked over and sat beside her husband, her eyes wide with fear of what she was about to hear.

"Peyton was here about a half an hour ago. She was lying on the bed in her underwear and she hit on me. I sent her away but she seemed really upset. She would never do that on a regular basis; I don't know what got into her." Lucas said, looking into Brooke's eyes.

"Did you… sleep with her?" Brooke asked, looking away from her husband. Lucas directed her face towards his and made eye contact with her.

"Brooke, I love you and I love our daughter. I would never cheat on you, I'd be crazy if I did. But… she said she'll be back and she won't give up until she takes everything from you."

— _I Love You, I Think—_

Brooke was slamming on Peyton's front door yelling for her to open up.

"Peyton! Peyton!" Brooke yelled, continuing to slam on the door. Brooke stepped back and put her hand on the door handle. She pushed down and the door opened up into the house. Brooke took a deep breath and stormed into the house. She peered in every room and realized someone was in the bedroom. She shoved open the door and screamed at the sight. Lucas came rushing into the room and muttered something under his breath. He grabbed Brooke and she leaned into him to steady herself. Julian was lying on the bed, covered in blood with a knife stabbed in his heart. Brooke noticed a small white sheet of paper with messy handwriting, taped to his stomach. She slowly stepped forward and read the note.

 _You said we were strangers so I just hit on a hot guy. But I'll be back. You're next._

 **So that's all for this story, I hope you all enjoyed it and once again I'm sorry I decided to cut it short however I wasn't feeling the storyline anymore. I hope to have a new story up in the next few months, so until next time.**


End file.
